<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>~Mukuro Ikusaba Never Gets Jealous~ by Tokietherookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194683">~Mukuro Ikusaba Never Gets Jealous~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie'>Tokietherookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apologies, Breaking and Entering, Childhood Friends, F/F, Jealousy, Second Chances, Teasing, Threats, Yelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro and Kyouko are childhood friends and has been ever since. Mukuro has always been protective  of Kyouko and even shown hostile intentions towards their other Friend, Ibuki Mioda.</p><p>Is it jealousy? Or is Mukuro just overprotective?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikusaba Mukuro &amp; Kirigiri Kyoko, Ikusaba Mukuro/Kirigiri Kyoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>~Mukuro Ikusaba Never Gets Jealous~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mukuro and Kyouko been childhood friends ever since they were 4. The two got closer and closer as they grew up. When they were Highschool they made friends with Ibuki Mioda  and the three has been inseparable since. Mukuro has always been protective of Kyouko and didn't let anyone near, and if they tried she would threaten them with knives until they got the message.</p><p>Things were at peace until Mukuro noticed that Ibuki gets very close and personal with Kyouko, granted she does that with everyone but that doesn't mean that she should do it with Kyouko. Mukuro wanted Kyouko all to herself, so she can protect her. But many of Kyouko's friends say that Mukuro is only like that because she has a crush on her, but Mukuro always denied that claim and always responded with that she is trying to protect her from the problematic people.</p><p>Kyouko always watched Mukuro's behavior whenever she started to act weird, Kyouko would take a mental note on what she was doing, what she is saying, and if she is was secretly talking talk to someone. Kyouko knew that something was going on with Mukuro but couldn't find out what it was so she kept quiet for now.</p><p>As the three was hanging out, Ibuki was being close as usual, and wanted to visit every place that was around but Mukuro interrupted Ibuki to grab Kyouko and lead her another way;leaving Ibuki behind in the dark. As Mukuro and Kyouko, Mostly Mukuro, was looking for something to do, they spotted a shooting range and decided that they would have a try.</p><p>When the two entered the shooting range, and got a pass for 2 hours, they chose a area to practice with the weapons they chose. With Mukuro being The Ultimate Soldier, this was a cake walk since when she was in the military she developed a hobby of hitting targets in her free time. Kyouko was actually very good at it even though she never had any practice whatsoever. Kyouko unintentionally impressing Mukuro of her skills with certain weapons.</p><p>After they used up the two hours that they had, Mukuro decided that they should get some food and then go home after. As they went into the food court area, Mukuro spotted Ibuki at a table eating some sushi and immediately tried to speed walk Kyouko away from the spot. Kyouko was confused with Mukuro's actions today but didn't confront her about it.</p><p>"So what do you have a taste for?" Mukuro asked.</p><p>"Nothing special, maybe just a sandwich and a black coffee" Kyouko replied.</p><p>"Ah, then I shall get you that, wait for me at the entrance"</p><p>"Sure"</p><p>After Mukuro got their food and headed for the entrance, she saw that Kyouko was talking to Ibuki, but it seemed that they finished talking and Ibuki left. So Mukuro just walked up to Kyouko like she was just getting there and handed her the food she asked for. When they walked home and went their separate ways, Mukuro wanted to have a little chat with Ibuki, after she took care of some stuff at home.</p><p>But unknowingly, Mukuro didn't know that Kyouko was spending the night at Ibuki's house. So after she did her business at home, she took a trip to pay Ibuki a visit, and she exactly knew where she could enter without the alarm going off and alerting Her and possible others. As the quietness of the house seek in, Mukuro questions if Ibuki was awake or not, but knowing how Ibuki was it safe to assume that she was awake. </p><p>Mukuro's assumptions were correct when she saw Ibuki playing a air guitar while listening to music though some headphones. As the last song played presumably came to an end, Mukuro busted into Ibuki's Room;scaring the daylights out of her. </p><p>"Hi, Ibuki how ya been?" Mukuro asked.</p><p>"HOW THE HELL DID YOU COME IN INTO IBUKI'S HOUSE?!" Ibuki shouted. </p><p>Before she yelled anything else, Mukuro grabbed Ibuki and slammed her on to the wall.</p><p>"DON'T scream, we don't want anyone to hear now, do we?" Mukuro questioned.</p><p>"N-no" Ibuki said in a shaky tone.</p><p>"Alright, You might be wondering why I'm here, well you have been all up on Kyouko and I want you to stop it, I want you away from her at all cost."</p><p>"W-why must Ibuki stay away from her closest friend?"</p><p>"Because she shouldn't be near anyone that is all touchy and all up on her."</p><p>As the two went back and forth, Kyouko noticed that Ibuki's lights didn't go off at the usual time she would fall asleep at, so she decided to check out what was the issue. As Kyouko went up the stairs she heard a familiar voice. Kyouko knew whose voice that was a got very irritated. When she reached the top stairs she saw that Mukuro was griping Ibuki's shirt and had a menacing look on her face.</p><p>"MUKURO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kyouko yelled. </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>As mukuro turned around to see who it was, her face and her body came into a complete shock. She didn't know that Kyouko was staying at Ibuki's house and when she yelled at her it felt like weights was dropped on to her.</p><p>"WELL?" Kyouko said.</p><p>"I-i was just trying to- to- to-" Mukuro hesitated and tears started to form in her eyes.</p><p>"TO WHAT?!, WHY DID YOU TRY TO ATTACK IBUKI, WHY?!" Kyouko kept trying to push whatever explanation out of Mukuro but nothing came out.</p><p>"I was just trying to protect you" Mukuro finally said.</p><p>"If you was trying to "protect me" then why go after Ibuki when she had done nothing wrong?"</p><p>"Because... Because... She was a danger to my feelings towards you"</p><p>"To your feelings eh?, so you had a crush on me and saw that Ibuki was getting close to me and your feelings went out of control and just masked them as "protecting" to make it not obvious, am I correct?" Kyouko said as she crossed her hands and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Y-yea"</p><p>"Ah so that's the case, firstly apologize to Ibuki for breaking into her house and basically attacking her and then admit that you were jealous, and lastly it will take a while for me to consider your feelings because of this event so respect that."</p><p>"Okay"</p><p>Mukuro apologized to Ibuki for breaking into her house and attacking her, and also add that she didn't have to accept her apology. </p><p>"Ibuki respects that Mukie apologized so she accepts." Ibuki said while having Mukuro in a hug.</p><p>Before Mukuro left, Kyouko stopped her and reminded her of the last thing she had to do, say that she was jealous.</p><p>"N-NO!, I will NOT admit to being jealous, because MUKURO IKUSABA NEVER GETS JEALOUS. Mukuro said proudly. </p><p>"Well then, Ibuki come here" Kyouko asked.</p><p>As Ibuki came close to Kyouko, Kyouko lifted Ibuki's face to expose her neck and started to hover around it. Mukuro started to get more uneasy the more Kyouko did it, she refused to admit it until she heard soft kisses, she just couldn't handle it no more.</p><p>"OKAY, OKAY,  I was jealous, I was very jealous," Mukuro admitted</p><p>"See was that hard?, that's all what was needed." said Kyouko as she backed away from Ibuki's neck.</p><p>Since Mukuro finished what she needed to say she turned to return home, but before she did, Kyouko kissed her on the lips. Leaving as a blushing mess, Mukuro knew that that restriction was gonna be lifted up soon. </p><p>"Welp I guess I was Jealous" Mukuro said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>